


Levi's Simply One Hell of a Butler.

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, I cant tag alright, Levi may or may not have a slight praise kink, Levi's tail, Making Out, Mammon is jelous what else is new, Master/Servant, She starts off, Slight Choking, based on the butler event, lame anime jokes, lame refrences, reader is soft dom?, reader is thirsty as hell, shes called MC, then Levi takes control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: Levi is patient and you want to reward his hard work. He really is one hell of a butler.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 155





	Levi's Simply One Hell of a Butler.

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on the newest event on the game as well as my nerdy ass thinking of stupid black butler...  
> Takes place after 1-19 in the butler event.

You had been sitting in the living room of the House of Lamenation with the seven brothers when Belphegor asked "What exactly is this assissmet supposed to be about? Deepening our understanding of the human world through group work?"

Satan shook his head in annoyance. "Weren't you listening to the teacher during the explanation?"

"Nope he as too busy sleeping." Said Beelzebub.

Mammon shook his head, moving his hands in disbeilf. "What a pain in the ass! Who's got time for that junkl? Pass!"

You heard your friends voice speak up from next to you. "If you don't pass this year, Lucifer will have your head."

Levi stated making the avatar of greed growl in annoance. You turned your head towards the fith son, Asmodeus before he spoke up as well. "Is there any need for this, after all this time?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Belphegor had looked towards you before speaking up. "We are living with MC. What more could there be to learn?"

The brothers all looked in your diection, letting you know they were ready for your answer. You were excieted to see what the brothers had in mind. You knew they had to do it, Lucifer wouldn't let you say no anyways. Smiling a bit you answered cheerfully. "You have to do the assignment."

Mammon spoke up, clearly irrataed with your answer. "Gody two-shoes, as usal." You smirked at the greedy brother before the eldest brother spoke up. 

"There's no need to worry. I've already decided what were going to do for the assignment."

The avator of lust spoke up, crossing his arms and pouting. "Why do you get to decide that?"

Lucifer crossed his arms beofre speaking in a matter of fact tone. "Because I'm the head of the house, that's why."

"And pushy." Belphegor stated.

"A pushy tyrant." Added Beel.

"A pushy tryrant...uh...and a great big dummy!" You looked at the idiot Mammon before shaking your head at the second brother.

"Would you like to see how this great big dummy of a tryrant maintains order, Mammon?" 

"Dude, why do ya have to single ME out all the time?!" 

Before the two oldest brothers could continue their antics, Satan had asked the head of the house. "So then, what do you have in mind?"

"Butlers." Was all Lucifer had said.

"...What?" Levi's eyes widen in shock.

"We will become butlers, study the master-servant relationship of the human world, and through that, deepen our understanding of the human world itself. To make sure that we all look the part, I've taken the liberty of preparing suits for all of us." Lucifer  
nodded his head, glancing at the brothers in the room. "Time to get changed." The brothers all headded out leaving you in the living room to pronder on just what kind of development was this? You had dreamed of seeing the brothers in butler outfits since you had met them and became close with the sins. 

It didn't help the fact that you were a huge fan of this one anime back in the human realm of a demon butler and a young boy with a pentacle on his eye. You had always wondered if perhaps Levi would be one hell of a butler as well. You had the biggest crush on that cute, awkward, nerd since you had found out his love for anime, games and memes. You were a nerd too and it irritated you to no end that the third brother had not beleived you when you told him you were an otaku the first time you had met him. 

No you were his normie friend who just so happened to have a pact with him and just so happened to be amazing at MMORPG games and obsessed with japanese otome games. 

As your thoughts got lost in your head you had heard the brothers all complaining to themselves about the clothing they had to wear. The only one happy about it was the lusty brother. "I've always wanted to try on a butlers suit!" 

"Ruri-chans maid outfit would have bneen better..."

"Ew. No one wants to see you in a maid outfit, Levi." Belphie had grimiced at the thought. You on the other hand would love to see Levi in a maid outfit. God he would look delecious cross-playing.

"Beel, don't eat your tie." Satan says looking over at the glutton demon. 

"The color looked tasy. I couldn't help myself."

"I wonder how much this suit'd go for..." You couldn't keep you eyes off the handome men in the room. You had to admit that the brothers tooked really nice. 

"A suit will make anyone look good." You simply state, hiding the blush forming on your cheeks.

"It would be awfully hard to call ourselves butlers without one." Satan states, hand on his chin. 'I'd like to see levi without a suit and laying on my bed tied up.' you felt yourself blush once again as your thoughts continued to get bad.

"Why do I have to wear clothes that Lucifer picked out?! This is STUPID!" Mamon complained. The brothers all talked amongts themself as they were soon told to head out to the dinning room for lessons on becomming a proper butler. You were told you didn''t need to be present for the lessons. You took the oppotuntity to head back to your room. 

The whole time you were in the room with the boys you couldn't keep your eyes off them. You had to thank Lucifer for picking out the outfits at a later time and you really needed to thank him for this idea. It was like the strict man had been able to read your mind. Skipping towards your room you decided that you were going to watch the newest anime that the Devildom had to offer. 

Hours later after dinner you found yourself exhausted over the events of today. First you had Satan come in your room to bring you some fancy tea, only to brag about how he was 'perfect at the butler' or some crap. Then the event with when Mammon, Beel and Asmo had all fought over who would bring your tea, which in turn caued tea to spill when the three bothers all began acting like children. It was much more stressful then you had thought when you had pictured butlers. 

No matter though, you still found it quite fun to see how lively the house was with the boys all fighting over your acknolwegment and being. It was like you were in an otome game and the love interests were trying to get your intamcy points up. You smiled a bit before shaking your head. 

"The only one I'd want to max intamcy pointw with would be Levi. God I would max out him hardcore. I'd pull out his master sword and play the gureodo valley all night." You shake your head in your piss poor joke before hearing a knock on your door. It was just passed dinner and the boys should all be in their rooms or out and about, you wondered who it could be. 

Opening the door you saw the small baby boy Luke. He cheered your name before jumping you and giving you his childish hugs. You patted his head before asking him what he was doing. "What brings you here Skywalker?" Luke tilted his head at your nickname before jumping on your bed.

"I heard from Solomon that the demons were all playing servant to you. I had to check it out." You nodded your head before sitting on your computer chair, turning your attention towards the shota boy. 

"Yep. It's true. I can't believe it. It's like all those interesting stories I read in the human realm...good times." You smiled, remebering all the times you spent the night either watching the demon butler show or reading smut on master/servant fanfiction.  
A knock had stopped you from your impure thoughts as you heard the nervous voice of Leviathan. "Master? May I come in? I have brought you some tea and some snacks I thought you would like." Luke had jumped up from the bed before placing his hands childishly on his face. 

"Yes you may come in, Levi." Oh you would love for him to come in alright. The nervous third brother had opened the door, his face red and embarressed. "Put the tea on the table please. Thank you Levi." You smiled at the demon. His eyes lifting up to see the small blonde angel in the room as well. 

"Oh...uh...master I had no idea you had company. How inconsiderate of me." You noticed his eyes always darting to the floor in obvious anxiety. 

"Don't worry about it Levi." You patted his head in a way to rid of his fear. "Skywalker here was just curious to see if the demon butlers were a real thing. I'm glad that your here now though." You winked at the man before the small child boy began to laugh, breaking the moment between you and Levi.

"Ahahaha!" 

"It's not that funny." Levi spoke up, clearly not amused.

"But...demons? Being in the service of a human...?" He looked towards you, to see what you had to say. "MC, you must think it's pretty strange, right?"

"I'm glad that Levi is my butler." Levi turned bright red before stuttering.

"Wh-?! Y-You're...! I mean, of course you are! What are you saying master?!" You smirked at the man in front of you, his adorable red face looking absolutly tasty.

"Since I'm one of MC's guest's, you have to do whatever I say, right Levi?" Like that, the stuttering cute, awakwrd demon was gone.

"What?"

"Levi cut this cake for me. And this tea's cold. Go make me another cup. Oh and while you're at it, could you polish my shoes for me?" You looked over at the otaku nerd who only stared Luke. 

The rest of the time the young man was here, Levi had finished his tasks he had been told to do. After a few hours it was just Levi and I. "It's about time that little menace went home. He thinks just because I'm a butler that he can get me to do whatever he wants." Levi was clearly incredlbly pissed off at how the little child treated him. 

"You showed a lot of patientce." You stated, sitting next to the man on the bed.

"...No such thing, Master." Levi's smile showed that he had planned something. "I put a little spell on Luke's cake..." His voice cut down deep as he spoke darkly to me. "It should be affecting him about...now. Hehehe." You bit your lip in the dark laugh the man had let out. 

"Wow Levi, aren't you just the bad boy?" You asked getting closer to the demon who sat on your bed. You watched as his eyes darted all over the room. 

"W-well of course, M-Master. It was only fair if you ask me. He should know not to mess with a demon." You hummed in acknolegement before scooting closer to the man. His back against the headboard. 

"Levi. I want to ask of a favor from you." You scooted closer till you were only a few inches from the man against the bed frame. 

"O-of course M-Master. I-I would do a-a-anything for you. It's my duty to serve you in anyway." He was a studdering mess. You couldn't hold back anymore. You pressed your hands on both sides of his face, holding him still. His beautiful golden eyes trying to look away from yours. 

"Levi, would you let me kiss you?" His eyes looked in yours, golden orbs filled with both passion and anexity. The only thing you got from him was a shaking nod and a soft hum. 

You held his head as you closed the distance. His lips trembleing, but you felt them kiss back in soft movements. You tasted the sweet taste of the cake on his lips and heard his soft little breathes coming from his lips as you softly kissed him. Soon the kiss became more heated as you felt as if Levi had gotten passed his nervousness and gained his confidents he gets when playing his co-op dungeon games.

Both yours and Levi's tounges soon danced in a seductive harmony. Levi grabbed the back of your head, shoving your face closer to his sexy mouth. You moaned as he started to kiss your neck, leaving little marks in his wake. Levi had stared to kiss every inch of your neck, leaving not a single section without a hicky. You soon found yourself rubbing your thighs together for some type of friction the otaku was giving you. 

"Mmm...Levi. Your totally best boy. I think I'm getting a bonus chapeter with this." You laughed a bit as you felt the man stop with his actions. You licked your lips at the appecence of the demon. His eyes full blown with lust, his face red with arousal and his soft blue hair, messy and untamed. God you just wanted to eat him up. 

"Levi, sweetie. I want you to let me take care of your master sword." You smiled before lowering down to his growing hardon. You're eyes were met with a demon bitng his lip hard enough that blood had formed. "Oh Levi. Do you have any idea just how attractive you are? How much your on my mind? How many nights I spend on this very bed, moaning your name, fingers in my tight pussy, wanting to be filled by you? You have any idea how much I want you?" You kissed the mans swollen lips, tasting a bit of the blood that had formed there. Before he could get more into the kiss you pulled away, lowering your body to were you straddled the clothed demon.

"You deserve a reward for all your hard work today." You had slowly unbuttoned the otakus suit jacket, tossing it on the chair next your bed, next was his dress shirt, that too was tossed aside. You were soon staring at Levi's bare chest. His tight body sending waves of arousal to your aching pussy. 

This wasn't about you though, not yet. You needed to let this beautful demon know that you were incredibly proud of how he had delt with the situation with not only Luke, but having to be pushed around by a human. You placed soft kisses on the mans chest, earning soft wimpers. God how could someone be so unbelievly cute, yet incredibly fucking sexy? You had no idea. His very being blew you away. Made you feel so much.

Kissing lower and lower on his toned stomache you were just above the waistband to his slacks. You looked up at the demon to see his eyes fully black. You moaned before unzipping the slacks, the first thing you noticed was the wet spot from his pre-come as well as the huge size. Huge was an understatment, you had never seen someone so large before. Not that you had a lot of experince, but you sure as hell never saw one as big as Levi's. The thought of that filling you up, had you eagerly taking out the cock from the underwear. 

Wasteing no more time you licked the vein under his throbbing cock before taking the head in your mouth. Levi moaned, sending shivers throughout your body. Using your years of practice on toys, you brought your mouth as far down his shaft as possible before bobbing your head up and down, going at a steady pace. Your tounge danced around the throbbing cock, earning more cries of pleasure from the otaku demon. 

"M-Master! I-I'm gonna come." You only hallowed out your cheeks before bobbing your head, using your free hand to stroke the remaing shaft. You moaned as you felt Levi's cock twich in your mouth, signaling of his release. Before you knew it, your mouth was filled with Levi's hot, come. You swallowed as much as you could, having a bit of it, spill out the coners of your mouth. You wiped the remaining with your thumb before smirking at the boy seductivly.

"How was that for a reward, Levi?" Before you could get an answer Levi had pulled you towards him, his mouth crashing against your in a battle of domince. He winning with ease. Breathing mixed together as hands tugged at hair, pulled at your clothing. You soon had to stop to breathe, pushing away from Levi, gasping for air.

"I have such a caring Master. The best." You pressed your forhead agaisnt his, you and Levi had stared at eachother before you undid your jeans, almost ripping the button off, in your state. Once the pants were gone and you had your paties gone you noticed the sexy nerd smiling devilshy at you. "Ohmaigoodness! You wear pink frilly panties huh? Lol didn't think you were one who would wear that kind of stuff." 

You smiled beofre removing your shirt, showing a white and pink frilly bra. "Of course. I watch a lot of echi anime, they are adorabz. Plus, I was kinda hoping that I'd fuck you today, so I planned ahead. Haha." 

"Lmafo! And what if I said no? Then what?" Levi's cock twiched under your aching folds. 

"Oh baby. I'd get what I want eventually. Don't think I don't hear you stroking that sexy cock of yours late at night. With my very name comming from your lips." You soon lower yourself lower on the demons thick cock. Both you and Levi moaned in unison. "Fuck. Your huge, Levi."

"S-shit. You're so t-tight. F-fuck!" You lowered yourself till you were sitting on top of Levi, hands on his chest, your wet pussy swollowing the demons cock. Getting used to the almost painful stretch, you began to move your hips, going in slow motions, testing out the feel of the nerd's dick inside.

"Your cock is so nice Levi. It fills me up so good, your such a good boy, Levi. You're so beautiful, so cute," you paused looking at the demon under you. His horns, his markings, his tail all out. The dark eyes full of lust and hunger, unlike like anything you had ever seen before. Levi's face red with pure lust. "Y-you're so f-fucking sexy. Mm...So unbareably sexy. F-fuck Levi!" You couldn't hold on any longer, you wanted to ride him to town and back. Soon your movemnts were less calcualted, as you let the lust take over. The two of you both letting your animalistic side take over. 

Levi grabbed your bouncing, perky tits, ripping the bra clean off before taking the breasts in his mouth, you grabbed at his waving tail and beagn to stoke at it, earning a loud groan of pleasure from the man. He removed his mouth from your now abused tits, before his eyes stared at you, the darkness drowing you down to the deepest layer of hell.

"Do that again!" His voice was filled with lust and need. You contuined to ride the demons cock as he grabbed at his soft scaly tail. You stoke it harshly beofre you felt the demon pick you up, tossing you so you were on your knees, ass in the air. In one swift motion his cock went right back in your wet folds. You scrreamed in pure bliss as you saw white, your body soon spasmed as you came hard, Levi felt you tighten around him before he released his seed inside your aching pussy. 

You noticed Levi not stopping as he continued to fuck you senslely, your pussy needing more. You soon felt Levi wrap his hnds around your frail neck. His breathing more ragged and erratic. The hands around your neck had tightened as you felt your pleasure highten at the lack of air.

Your sences hightened as you felt the hands getting tighter and tighter on your frail neck. You gasped out in plesaure as Levi's breath was right in your ear. "You're so fucking tight, Fuck your pussy is swollowing me up. You like this don't you?" 

You mmoaned when he tightened his grip on you. "L-Levi!" 

"Hehehe I can't wait to tell the guys on the forums about this." You only nodded your head, feeling close to your release again. 

"L-Levi...I'm close..." 

Levi only contied to tighten his hands around your neck till you soon started to feel faint, the feeling of Levi's cock inside, mixed with the smell of sex in the air, had caused you to come hard, sending Levi to come once again. You felt the hands around your neck leave you. Levi puled out his soffening cock, the feeling of his come spilling out on your leg had caused you to laugh.

The two of you had layed side by side, your breathing harbored and comming out in gasps. "Lol this nerd just got laied by a sweet waifu...and sent. Man the guys are not gonna beleive that." You ran your hands up the mans chest, his demon form long gone by now. 

"So I'm waifu material, huh? Guess I can say your a total husbando." The two of you laughed as you felt your body grow tired. 

"So Master, were you happy with my services today?" His voice question playfully, earning a tired laugh from you. 

"You were simply on hell of a butler." With that said, you soon found youself falling in a peacful sleep. The last thing you heard before falling into dream world was Levi's cute laugh.

...................................................

The next day at breakfast all the brothers had given you and Levi strange, guitly looks at the dinning table. Mammon had yelled obnoxiously as he threw his hands up in annoyance. "No fair!! I wanted to be the one who served the Master!! I-I uh! I mean! No!! I mean-uh...You shouldn't have done that Levi. The Master is supposed to be mine... I mean!" The man was a suddering mess and all you could do was blush and runrn away embareesed.

"Awe Mammon wanted to be the one to screw the little MC <3 Just admit it Mammon! You are totally jelous~~" The fith brother teased, pokeing the white haired mans cheek. 

"S-shut up! No i'm not! Why woulkd I be jelous of a human and my brother, hah! That's stupid!!!" The man pouted before Levi spoke up.

"Hey MC, wanna continue with round two? I think I have a little fight left in me."

"Oh you're on, Levi. Your room! Now!" The brothers all watched as Levi had taken your hand and ran out of the dinning room. The brothers all watching you leave.

"You better not touch her Levi! Shes mine!!" The second oldest brother called out, throwing his fist in the air as he chased after the two of you. 

You really did love living with these demon brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or perhaps names.


End file.
